Reconciliation amongst Nations
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: The lame title is referring to the fact that this takes place in Ahsokafanboy1138's AU.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: This may or may not be what Ahsokafanboy1138 had in mind for his version of Book Four.**

The Armed Forces of the Earth Empire had suffered from Kuvira surrendering following a nearly successful but ultimately failed invasion of Republic City. While the Colossus used by Kuvira as her personal command vehicle had sunk six United Republic battleships and caused Raiko to order a surrender out of fear, Team Avatar had successfully destroyed the mechanized giant. Combined with Kuvira surrendering after having a talk with Avatar Korra in the Spirit World, the morale of the Imperial invasion force had plummeted. Though many had surrendered at their beloved leader's behest (it didn't help that the fall of the Colossus had been quite a disheartening sight for the Imperial soldiers), others had gone down fighting, preferring to die rather than submit to the custody of what they saw as an illegitimate regime. The remaining Imperial troops had retreated to the Earth Empire, falling back behind the safety of the border walls. Marshal Sun, Deputy Minister of Defense of the Earth Empire, now governed the Empire in the absence of Kuvira and her fiancé, Minister of Defense Baatar.

"We must suppress all defeatist talk from here to Zaofu," Sun said at a meeting with the remaining Imperial leaders in Ba Sing Se. "The Great Uniter risked life and limb to save all of us from the anarchy created by the Red Lotus. We would be practically spitting on her if we let the Empire collapse in her absence."

Grand General Song, leader of the Imperial Army, nodded. "I agree with you entirely, Marshal," he said. "Fire Lord Izumi and President Raiko even now are moving their armies towards the border. It is a shame the Colossus is no longer around to intimidate and destroy those who seek to undermine our nation."

Sun resisted the urge to wince. The Colossus was a well-protected, fearsome way for the Great Uniter to attack the enemies of their people, but it had consumed an inordinate amount of resources as a natural consequence. At least Kuvira had had the foresight of developing a large conventional military first, true, but the Marshal of the Armed Forces would have advised against constructing that mechanical monstrosity if she had asked for his opinion on the matter regardless.

"Luckily enough, the fall of the Colossus may be a blow to the Empire, but not a fatal one," the provisional leader of the Earth Empire said. "The spirit energy cannon was ironically one of the less expensive things about that machine, and it was not the only such weapon we had. On Kuvira's orders, additional cannons were constructed, both in the event that the Colossus was severely damaged and because the Great Uniter, in her infinite wisdom, knew that the Colossus could not be everywhere at once."

The woman in charge of the Imperial Navy, Grand Admiral Huang, cleared her throat. Though Kuvira had naturally focused on strengthening the Army and, to a lesser extent, the Air Force in order to stabilize the Earth Empire, she had been a student of history and knew the Fire Nation's naval forces had given it a key advantage over the Earth Kingdom during the Hundred Year War and had planned to construct a strong fleet of warships following the conquest of the United Republic as a deterrent against foreign aggression. "Sir, the cannons can be transported both by train and by airship," she said. "If you want, we can send them to the border to bolster our defenses there."

"Excellent idea, Grand Admiral," replied Sun. "All right, ladies and gentlemen. We may have not raised the Imperial Banner in Republic City, but we will make sure that the Empire survives." He then raised his fist into the air before slamming it down on the table as he yelled, "All hail the Great Uniter!"

"All hail the Great Uniter! All hail the Great Uniter!"

 ***CUT TO: CITY HALL, REPUBLIC CITY, UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS***

"The Imperial soldiers who weren't killed or captured retreated to their side of the border," President Raiko said, beginning the meeting. "Along with reserve units brought in from the rest of the Earth Kingdom, they have been tasked with reinforcing the Imperial defenses along the border. Kuvira's followers have been demoralized and weakened, but they remain a threat to global stability. The worst report of all the ones I've received so far indicates that giant machine the Avatar destroyed didn't possess the sole spirit weapon in existence. In fact, Kuvira's followers have moved at least a few of their existing cannons to the border and may be manufacturing additional ones as we speak to either launch a second invasion with or fend off any counterattacks."

"My airbenders are reluctant to participate in any counterattack," Tenzin said. "Kuvira struck first, true, but many believe that taking the fight to the Earth Empire would just be needless violence. Even if the Air Nation were to commit itself to defeating the Imperials, there are not a lot of us and losing a large amount of young men and women at this time would be devastating."

Fire Lord Izumi nodded in agreement. "Though I am grateful for the fact that my country has not participated in war for decades," said Izumi, "the Fire Nation Defense Force has little to no experience in battle as a result. More importantly, much of the Earth Kingdom population still supports Kuvira and the Hundred Year War has not been forgotten by them. If my soldiers march into their cities and villages, we will appear as the monsters from their history books. An invasion of Earth Kingdom territory could very well increase support for Kuvira. Even if we win, we could be fighting insurgents in favor of the Imperial regime for years."

Tonraq, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, spoke up next. "Both of the Water Tribes took losses during our civil war. Kuvira's military is large, powerful, and has been hardened by battles with various bandits, separatists, and other opponents. Casualties for both sides would be high, and in addition to the blood spilled there would be damaged infrastructure and money wasted on war."

Suyin Beifong, Matriarch of Zaofu, decided to offer a solution. "We'll have to release Kuvira," she told the other world leaders.

Everyone looked at her. "Excuse me, Madam Beifong," said Raiko, "but Kuvira seized control of the Earth Kingdom, imprisoned anyone who didn't live up to her expectations, invaded the United Republic, and killed many of my sailors when she destroyed six battleships. Even if executing her would be inappropriate, what Kuvira has done warrants life imprisonment, not a slap on the wrist."

"The Imperials in the Earth Kingdom won't listen to anyone in this room, Mr. President," Suyin responded, "but they will listen to Kuvira. If she gets her followers to stand down, we may be able to end this war without further bloodshed."

Raiko took off his glasses and sighed. "That may be the best solution, Madam Beifong," he said. "But if you're wrong, may the Spirits help us all."

 **ME: I hope this was alright.**

 **Ahsokafanboy1138 came up with the idea of multiple spirit energy weapons. It makes sense because, besides Kuvira probably being the redundant sort, the cannons probably aren't that expensive compared to a giant mecha even if they're experimental technology. Seriously, the suits used by her subordinates are one thing, but the Colossus?**

 **Speaking of** **mecha suits, it actually makes sense that their pilots are listed as Elite Mooks like the Imperial metalbenders. Seriously, those suits are probably harder to control then a tank or a truck, so anyone operating them would need better training to make good use of their vehicles.**

 **I won't tolerate comments taking potshots at either Korrasami OR Makorra, I got my wisdom teeth removed last week and thus am not in the mood for reading those kinda comments. For those of you who are Makorrans, take comfort in the fact that Korra is canonically bisexual, so at least Bryke aren't like those Glee idiots who believe bisexuality doesn't exist (seriously, look up the No Bisexuals trope).**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: At Ahsokafanboy1138's insistence, I have decided to write another chapter. Hopefully this will conclude this story in a satisfying manner.**

Both Kuvira and Baatar Jr. had been taken into the custody of the United Forces, for the two top leaders of the Earth Empire were prisoners of war rather than ordinary criminals. Baatar's mother, Suyin, had protested, but Baatar himself had pointed out that he had willfully participated in acts of war against the United Republic and thus was not blameless even if he had chosen to defect following Kuvira's decision to sacrifice him rather than the chance to absorb the Republic into the Empire.

However, since then Kuvira's followers had refused to surrender and in fact had bolstered the defenses along their side of the border. In addition to the remnants of the Imperial invasion force that had not been killed or captured, what reserve units that could be spared had been sent in along with a few spirit energy cannons. The other nations of the world faced an opponent that may have been demoralized and weakened but remained a deadly threat that was not to be underestimated.

Suyin had discussed matters with the older world leaders. Concluding being lenient with Kuvira would be essential in order to restore peace, the Matriarch of Zaofu went to the URN facility that held Kuvira and Baatar along with President Raiko and Prince Wu.

"I hope Kuvira is willing to help us, Madam Beifong," the world's first democratically elected leader said. "Because if she isn't, we can either choose between a brutal war or spending the rest of our lives hoping her legions of followers don't decide to march into Republic territory again."

Suyin shook her head. "Mr. President, Kuvira stood down after talking with Korra," she said. "She thinks of me as her mother, and she told me this _after_ she had surrendered and been arrested. She'll listen to what we have to say."

The warden of the prison was reluctant to risk letting any harm come to the President and his two fellow world leaders, but at Raiko's insistence he relented and led the trio to Kuvira's cell, a construction of platinum fitting for a skilled metalbender.

Suyin opened the door, surprising Kuvira, who was sitting on her mattress. "Su?" she asked.

"Hello, Kuvira," said the older earthbender. "It's been too long. I hear your followers have access to spirit energy weapons."

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. "They have manufactured more energy cannons in my absence?"

Raiko shook his head. "Kuvira, I know that you care for your followers and do not wish to give us information to use against them," he said. "But please refrain from attempting to deceive us, for our intelligence reports indicated that that mechanical giant you destroyed half of Republic City with did not have the sole energy weapon in your possession. Regardless, a few of those weapons have been moved to the Earth Kingdom's side of the border to bolster the Imperial defenses. And your third-in-command, I believe, Marshal Sun, has taken control of your military. He had these words to say."

Raiko withdrew a cassette player from his pocket and played the tape it contained. "Inhabitants of the United Republic, Fire Nation, Air Nation, and Water Tribes," Sun said. "This is Imperial Marshal Sun, provisional leader of the Earth Empire in the absence of Earth Emperor Kuvira the Great Uniter and Minister of Defense Baatar, her fiancé. I advise that you all refrain from attempting to cross our borders, for we may have failed to take the stolen Imperial land that the United Republic falsely claims as its own but the Empire remains strong in spite of recent setbacks. Our border has been strengthened to prevent the Avatar and the rest of the thugs who oppose the Empire from invading and destroying the order all true Imperials have worked hard to establish. The Empire will endure no matter what you foreigners do to stop us, I promise all of you that. And I say this, foreigners who would impose Wu on us, with all my heart: All hail the Great Uniter! Long live the Earth Empire!"

Kuvira looked into Suyin's eyes. "I may have surrendered, Su," she said softly, "but I doubt even I could convince my troops to stand down and accept Wu as ruler of our nation. As far as they're concerned, he's just a spoiled brat who will happily let himself be manipulated into serving the interests of the rest of the world, not the interests of our people. If I were to say that right now, my followers would either assume I was some actor trying to trick them or think I was brainwashed and keep on going in defiance."

Wu spoke up for the first time during the meeting. "Actually, I don't plan to rule as King."

Everyone in the room, Kuvira most of all, stared at Wu in response. After a pregnant pause, Kuvira managed to break the silence and say, "What?"

"I know, I know," Wu said. "You think I'm being lazy and self-centered, that I'm putting my own wants before the needs of my people. But I honestly think the Earth Kingdom would be better off if the states were allowed to govern themselves and political leaders were elected by the people instead of inheriting their offices or being appointed by said heirs. Democracy works just fine in the United Republic, Kuvira. I'm certain it'll work in our nation."

Raiko nodded. "I am pleased to see that you admire the Republic's way of life, Prince Wu," he said. "It will be a difficult transition from an absolute monarchy to a representative democracy, but the other world leaders and I will do everything we can to help make it happen. I will say that you are being very mature in proposing a handover of power to the people."

Kuvira raised her hand. "There will still need to be a central government," she said. "Turning the states into multiple independent countries would likely lead to trade barriers that will hinder economic recovery. A central government would avoid that and also help in matters such as settling internal disputes and maintaining foreign relations. Unfortunately, Ba Sing Se faces a large amount of resentment from the rest of the nation due to the inhabitants being perceived as privileged parasites by many in light of the city's decadence during the Earth Queen's reign at the expense of the rest of our nation."

Wu smiled. "Maybe the seat of government will just have to be rotated in order to make sure no one feels left out. We can make it work, Kuvira. You just need to help get your supporters onboard and we can bring about a new era without further loss of life or treasure."

 **ME: And that should be it. Bonus section:**

"I did it!" Kuvira shouted triumphantly. "Zaofu is ours!"

"All hail the Great Uniter!" her troops cheered. "All hail the Great Uniter!"

Later Kuvira called Lin to gloat about her success. "I defeated the Avatar!" she said. "Thanks to my victory, Zaofu is now under the Imperial Banner!"

Her surrogate mother's sister rolled her eyes on the other end of the phone. "Korra?" she told Kuvira.

"Yes, I took on Avatar Korra in one-on-one combat and emerged victorious!"

"The PTSD-afflicted one who was poisoned by mercury for who knows how long?!"

Kuvira frowned and hung up. "I still won..." she said.


End file.
